one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutie Mark Crusader Battle Royale
Description 3 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between Rarity's sister, Applejack's sister and Rainbow Dash's sister-in-law? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 3 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! It's a normal day in Ponyville. At least, a normal day for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who always failed getting their cutie marks. But today will be different. Scootaloo: I got nothing. You have anything? Apple Bloom: Girls! Ah actually have somethin'! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: (Shocked) WHAT?! What is it?! Apple Bloom is revealed to have her cutie mark. Apple Bloom: It's ah... ah hammer hammering a nail. In other words, ah got mah cutie mark in building ah fence! Sweetie Belle: I also have something! Scootaloo and Apple Bloom: (Shocked) NO WAY! Sweetie Belle: Yes way! I got my cutie mark in singing! Scootaloo: Hey, what about me? I don't have anything! Scootaloo hangs her head down and groans. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom giggle. Scootaloo looks at them, eye twitching. She approaches Apple Bloom. Scootaloo: Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: (Giggling) Yes, Scootaloo? Scootaloo suddenly tackles Apple Bloom to the ground and uses one front hoof to punch her face while pinning her down with the other. (Cue "Lingering Pride (Gilda's theme) by Dethonator) Scootaloo: I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Apple Bloom: Get off meh! Apple Bloom presses her hind legs against Scootaloo's stomach and pushes her off her chest. Scootaloo tries to tackle her to the ground again, but Apple Bloom flips her on her back, pinning her to the ground. Apple Bloom: Scootaloo, what's gotten in ya?! Scootaloo kicks Apple Bloom in the stomach, sending her flying off her chest. Apple Bloom lands on her back. Scootaloo: You got your cutie mark without me! Some friend you are! Scootaloo raises her hoof to pin her down, but Apple Bloom rolls out of the way. Scootaloo bites on Apple Bloom's tail and throws her. Apple Bloom crashes into Sweetie Belle, knocking her to the ground. Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo, why are you doing this? Apple Bloom: More like why are we doing this! You planned to get your cutie mark! You didn't even help me! Apple Bloom slams her front hooves down on Sweetie Belle's face repeatedly, planting a hind leg into her stomach. Apple Bloom: If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to do this! Sweetie Belle: Get off me! Sweetie Belle presses one hind leg against Apple Bloom's stomach, pushing her off. Sweetie Belle: You can't do this to me! Sweetie Belle tries to tackle her to the ground, but Apple Bloom flips her on her back, pinning her to the ground. Apple Bloom: Yes ah can! Apple Bloom punches Sweetie Belle in the face, while pinning her down with one front hoof. Scootaloo suddenly rams into Apple Bloom's side, sending her flying off Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Now you help Sweetie Belle, but not me?! What's wrong with you?! Scootaloo: I'm not helping Sweetie Belle. It's a battle royale! I'll get my cutie mark by defeating you guys! Apple Bloom: I would love to see you try! Sweetie Belle: What?! BATTLE OF THE CRUSADERS! FIGHT! Scootaloo bucks Apple Bloom, making her fly back. Scootaloo lunges at her, but Apple Bloom presses her hind legs against Scootaloo's stomach, making her crash into a wall. Scootaloo tries to tackle Apple Bloom to the ground, but Apple Bloom flips her on her back, pinning her to the ground. Scootaloo struggles, but Apple Bloom is too strong. She crushes Scootaloo's chest, killing her. Now it's just Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom bucks Sweetie Belle, making her fly back. Before she can get up, Apple Bloom pins her down, planting her hooves into Sweetie Belle's chest. She then punches Sweetie Belle in the face with one hoof repeatedly. Sweetie Belle kicks her off. Apple Bloom runs at Sweetie Belle, but Sweetie Belle stabs her in the heart with her horn. Apple Bloom dies. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SWEETIE BELLE! Trivia Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees